Macbeth is back
by bloody red dragon
Summary: Well what should i say,Macbeth is back. The story is not over... R
1. Chapter 1

**Macbeth is back.**

Chapter 1.

The train stopped next to a river bank, which was not far away from town. There was a big door or even an arch way that led to the street from the train station. After a minute the doors of the train flew open and the passengers went out. Well not all of them because it wasn't the last stop, some of them were still in there cabins drinking there coffee and eating there breakfast.

"Where is that train from sir?" asked a girl, who looked very worried that she has mist her train.

"It came from London." said a sharp voice of a person standing in front of her.

"Have you any idea where it is going sir?" she said with a hurry.

"Yes it is going to Edinburgh." said a voice but not so sharp this time.

Then the woman bereaved with relief and said "Thank you good sir. It is kind of you to waist your time on me."

"Well it is good to waist it on a nice young lady like you." his voice grew sweater as he lifted his head and she sow his smile and his face really, but the most amusing was his smile. She started blushing.

"Roger?Roger/" came a voice from the back "Oh nuts, there you are, what is it again girls? Why can't you just find one, oh but don't say I am trying cause that's what you always do."

"Well" he said "just give me time."

"No! Could you excuse us miss." she said to the girl. "Wright, you are unbelievable, how many girls have you met in the past 2 weeks? Just don't answer, cause I don't want to know. Lets just get on our way." They went out of the gate and got a taxi.

The taxi took them to the hotel which was required, called "Malcoms place". It was called after a king, which lived 90 years ago or some where about that. It all was a long story and every one had forgotten it long time ago. This place was once a castle but then it was rebuilt and then it became a hotel. The cab stopped next to the gate and went off.

"Why from all the places in town you chose this stupid hotel which is like on a far end of nowhere?"

"First of all, it is not nowhere, it is nature; second of all my friend will be here too, third of all it is a nice place to rest and last it hasn't got much girls around!" she took her luggage and hurried along the path to the hotel.

"Great, I never get a chance to pick where we go." he said with an upset voice, "actually, in fact I am the oldest. I am two years older than you. Come back here, I am still talking to you."

"Whatever."

"WHAT! How dare you!"

"Sorry."

And he hurried along the path after her, and decided to be quiet for a while. The hotel was modern and had fresh flowers on the check in desk. The lady at the desk was kind and neat, she remembered that someone told her to tell them to meet that person at 8pm at the barstand. She also told them everything they needed to know and told a person to show them their suit.

The room was a big living room, which led to three other rooms. One of the other rooms was the bathroom and two bedrooms.

They decided in that who will have which room, and went to unpack their stuff.

"Oh, I am sorry sir!" she said with a fright, "I think I got the wrong room."

"I don't think so dear, what's your name?" asked the man, sitting in the chair, at the desk in her room.

"My name is Daisy." she answered, "Daisy Black."

"Oh, that is a beautiful name, isn't it?" he was looking at her in a very strange way.

"Excuse me sir, but what are you doing here? And what is you name then?" she was curious to know.

"Well my name is very obvious, but you could call me Macbeth." he waited for a reply, but then remembered, "Oh me, I'm just living here and go from room to room." he said and after he said it she stormed out of the room and ran to fetch her brother.

"Roger? Roger?" came this voice again, but not the same, it was different in some way.

He was standing next to Amanda, a girl he met just now, she was nice and kind hearted. When he saw his sister, he went, "Oh nuts, not you again." then he started making faces and trying to show her, "what is it again, girls? Why can't you just find one, oh but don't I'm trying, 'cause that's what you always do!" he mimicked her with a squeaky voice.

"No, man it's not that this time, and it's not funny!" she told him.

"This time? Well finally it is not that," he breathed with relief and started talking to Amanda again. He showed so much interest to the girl, that she got fascinated by him.

"Would you stop ignoring me, Roger!"

"Can't you see I'm busy." he replied.

"Fine don't listen," she was annoyed, "but I hope you don't mind me saying: Roger? Roger? Roger? Roger?"

"Ok, what is it?"

"Finally Roger you are back on a real planet."

"Oh you mean the planet of idiots, like you!" he interrupted her, before she could finish.

"Please take no notice of him miss, oh, and what is you name?"

"Mine?" said a little quiet voice from a girl standing opposite Roger. She looked around her and noticed that the question was directed to her, "Oh, yes! My name is Amanda and yours?"

"Mine is Daisy, Daisy Black. His sister and you probably know him." she said, but with no answer, continued, "right Roger we must go and change our room , 'cause there is a man there already. And he kind of freaked me out."

"Don't panic!" he said, "you are old enough to do this thing on your own. And I'm going to be right here if you need me. Ok?"

"Ok, I need you now, just come and talk to him and you would see what I mean."

"I told you not to watch that 18 years old film, 'cause you would freak out or get illusions afterwards."

"Well I am seventeen, nearly eighteen and it is, oh how dare you!" she just realised what he has said, "you are one awful person, who ever lived the planet!"

"Oh thank you very much. See you later Amanda, I have to go and sort out this thing with my sister," he said and moved towards the door.

When they entered the building, the scent of sweet daisies standing at the desk of the check in. They went upstairs to their room and when they got very close, he said, "should I get a gun or a sword?"

"It's not funny." she said.

They opened the door and went in, there was no one in the room or in the bathroom.

"Shouldn't of asked about the gun, we don't need it anyway." he sounded enthusiastic, "oh, don't look so upset, he might of heard my voice and jumped out of the window, that's what happened to the science teacher after he got his hand broken because I was trying to open the cupboard for him. And when he jumped out of the window, he broke his leg and said _finally I want see him anymore_."

"No, but he was here a minute or so," she started to get even more upset, because he didn't believe her.

"You could look under the table, 'cause you never know what people do just to get away from me," he said.

"Wait look there is a letter," she screamed with happiness.

"What does it say?"

She read it carefully to herself, but told him the last sentence: "Don't tell anyone."

"Don't tell anyone what?"

"Not your business," she said.

"Oh I do need a gun to kill you, because I'm too excited," he stated.

She decided that she could trust her brother to read it, so she gave it to him.

It said:

'_To Daisy Black,_

_I'm sorry to leave before you came back, but you left first I would like to come to the garden today, if you want to know me better don't tell anyone about this meeting, Macbeth.'_

"Oh spooky," said Roger, "is he going to kill you that's why he doesn't want anyone to know."

"Don't scare me! I'm not going to die," she said.

"Yeah right, I think I'm just wasting my time with you, like I did in year nine with my best friend. He told me that he was going to introduce me to his cousin Loran, but in fact we got stuck in the lift and when we came to his, she was gone and I had to spend all my weekend at his, with his terrible mother, who tried to make me comfortable by playing cats and horses, which was terrible for me because I was in year nine and how old was I?" he stopped and took a deep breath, "and I'm wasting my time now nearly the same way as I did then, by listening to your stupid stories which are no way true. And why did you have to write that letter to make me terrified, but guess what I'm bored."

She couldn't say anything, she just stood there with her mouth open. She couldn't believe that her brother thought that she made it up.


	2. Chapter 2

Bloody Red Dragon: Thanks to all of you for the reviews, I really enjoyed them and hope you'll keep them up. Do read and enjoy at least!

**Chapter 2**

It was getting dark and the scent of daisies has nearly vanished. The time of seven pm was the most busiest part of the day in this place. Everybody were doing something that they wanted, but especially the people from seventeen-thirty got ready to go to the bar, have a drink and join the loud disco. So they were preparing and getting there best looks in there hands.

Somewhere at eight o'clock Daisy had to meet her friend at the bar stand, as the kind lady told her. She got her black dress on and went to meet her friend, oh and took Roger with her.

"Where is she, she must be here by now!" then she heard her brother whistle. "What is it now?" Then she took her eyes of him and looked in that direction, in which he was looking. So what she sow was amazingly incredible, which was especially interesting for her brother. They were both now looking in the direction of the stairs which were on the right of the bar. "Oh yeah I should have known. A young lady in a short sexy dress, which is red-_bloody _colour. I should have known better. How stupid of me! That tall slim figure with long skinny legs, but guess what Roger? Snap out of it, she's not your type." He ignored her, it was Amanda, that person, who amazed everyone. She said _hi_ to every person and went to a table at the back. After a minute or so Daisy sow her friend and they decided to join the table with Amanda.

At nine thirty Daisy remembered that she has forgotten all about her meeting. She stood up and told them that she will explain latter, why she left so soon.

Roger didn't care because he was to busy talking to Amanda. She was amazed by his interest in art, that he even started connecting it with poetry. He never compared anything with poetry, he ones said that it was better to die writing poetry than why live at all.

When Daisy came out of the hotel she could see only the darkness of the trees, but nothing else. She didn't know if he left or not. So she sat on the bench standing next to one of the trees, in front of her. As she done so, she hared a gentle voice from the corner _"Are you Daisy Black?" _His voice was quiet weird not like everybody talks, it sounded like a shiver of words but at the same time not. It was very freaky but at the same time she liked it very much as it made her shiver. When she turned round and she sow a smile and then a nice muscular and at the same time skinny body. He looked freaking lush. His white face kind of glowed in the dark moon light.

"Where is Macbeth?"

"He couldn't come today because his wife needed him." he said.

"Oh, has he got a wife?"

"Yes, oh I am very sorry if you really liked him or were in love with him but, yes he has."

"Can we go inside because it is getting chilly out here." she insisted gently.

"Yeah, why not." he didn't argue. When they got inside he gave her a little dark rose and introduced himself. Then they went up to her room to get her coat and went out to the garden to talk again. Because she liked the fresh air.

Roger, Amanda and Juliet, Daisy's friend, were all talking about things which weren't so important. Then Amanda asked them if they had met her sister, to which they replied that they didn't. Which led to an introduction with her.

"Oh my," said Roger, "you never told me that you had a twin."

"Well I told you now, didn't I," she was a real copy of Amanda or the other way around. And you couldn't tell one of them apart.

"So your name is…" Roger didn't stop the conversation.

She smiled at him and then said in a lovely manner, "Annabelle."

"Amanda and Annabelle very nice to meet you both," said Juliet and blinked at Roger, as a sign for him to continue the conversation.

While all this was happening Daisy was with a young gentleman called Leo. She was explaining how she met Macbeth, and what has happened and told him how strange all this was.

"By the way," she exclaimed, "who are you?"

"Me?" he paused, "I am Leo, I think I told you that."

"Yes, but what have you to do with all of this?"

"I, well actually…" he couldn't finish the sentence as Roger stormed out through the door.

"Daisy, Daisy I am dieing," he was chocking with his hands other his throat.

"Who is that supposed to be?" Leo asked standing up, getting very worried.

"Oh, just ignore him," she replied, "he is my stupid brother, who is always getting on my nerves."

"Well how nice!" said Roger while putting his hands on his hips, "I was just about to die and guess what I get in return: 'ignore him, he is just my stupid brother', I even bet she will let me die in front of her while she is watching or even better kill me herself, so I won't suffer. But I guess she would even do that for her own sake, as not to hear me screaming."

"Ok, ok calm down," she screamed over him, "so I'm not a very good sister, so what just get lost!"

"See!" Roger exclaimed.

Leo was now so confused, that he shook his head and proclaimed, "typical family." Then he told them that he is going to leave. He went to the glass doors and walked in the hotel.

Roger followed, only not too far because when he came to the glass doors, he banged his head of them.

"Eh!" he shook his head, "I thought they were open, how did he got in?"


End file.
